Dragon
Dragons, also known as Balaur (demotic idiom) or Vraeshi (draconic idiom)', ' are exceptionally powerful creatures whose influence rivals that of the Gods, being sometimes referred to as "Eldest" by the younger races. Their personalities vary widely, as do their level of interaction with the mortal races and views toward them, but for the most part, dragons see themselves as rightful rulers of the world. "Dragons are some of the most powerful and ancient creatures known to inhabit this world, some of them are said to have witnessed the creation itself, but this may be just a myth. And so they reigned absolutely until humans learned the secret to use the elements to their favor, leading them to become powerful in their own ways and giving them enough edge to finally question the dragon's supremacy. '' ''Eventually both races clashed in a bloody war that took many generations to be settled." Eldest - the Vraeshi The Eldest were ancient, powerful dragons of unknown origins. They essentially ruled the world and kept the lesser races in order through fear, at least it was how they saw it, in their own ways.. though each of the individual races of the world has tried to deal with the threat largest to themselves, they remained on a defensive for eons. However even their timeless rule had an end and their supremacy was extinguished in an epic uprising by humanity and the avians, lead by the legendary king to be, Regulus which knew the secret to the power of dragons...He kept it to himself, but even centuries after his passing his feats have major effects on the races of Aidera. Most of the Dragons were eventually slain and their followers humiliated and forced out of their homelands. Most of the dragon worshipers and draconians who survived eventually fled north to the last bastion of Balaur power: the white vastness, essentially cutting them off from the rest of the world. The ancient Balauria When Dragons ruled the world, each one of them controlled its own territory roughly the size of a large kingdom, and the sum of those kingdoms formed the magnificent Balauria, the empire of dragons, whose capital was right at the center of the continent: resplendent Vraen'dur from which Antares himself ruled. Each dragon held one priest at the time, and its entirely unknown for this rule to be broken, so it's safe to say they must have held a significant connection to their beasts in one mysterious way, the human that joined this covenant turned into half a dragon themselves and ruled above kings, besides their dragon lords, heeding unfathomable power and influence. Eldest and their priests Age and Death Dragons do not appear to age and if asked how long they have been alive the common answer given is "always". It seems that they only possess a single life and do not resurrect. Once dead a Dragon's lands are forever empty of Firstborn influence, minus small intrusions by neighboring Dragons protecting their own interests. How Dragons came into existence is a mystery. Personalities and Magic The personality of the Vraeshi varies widely, from necromantic casting Dragons and fiery beasts of destruction like Antares to nature-loving, peaceful Dragons like Polaris. Some prefer to live in reclusion, rarely meddling with their subjects, as long as left in peace... others fight amongst themselves with word or claw (although rarely to death). Some interact with mortals daily and some isolate themselves or consider the mortal races "prey". Some collect massive hordes of treasure, others care nothing for materialistic thoughts. The only common thread among them is that Dragons have the ancient responsibility to put order in the chaos of the world. They are the closest things to gods alive, and as such demands respect and subservience. Dragons and the Phoenixes All Dragons possess a passionate hatred toward Phoenixes, and to a lesser extent, to Avians. Its an ancient feud stretching so far as their apparent origin at the eternal lands of Aralath. Dragons and the Mortal Races Dragons can grant powers to their mortal followers as the Gods do, though some will use mortals to further their own agendas. Most dragons seem to love being seen as a symbol of strength and power and will allow mortals within their domain to erect monuments and statues of them, accepting tokens and gifts. Others, such as his brother Antares, view the mortal races as nothing more then prey to be consumed, their mewing cries and protests the equivalent of a mouse squeaking in a cat's maw.